My Soul to Take
by Mr.Superfanfic
Summary: He didnt quite get why what had just happened did, and he didnt quite understand why it caused what it did, but when did Ichigo ever really care about that. Ichi/Ruki fic, rated M violence heavy, sex maybe . Vague at first, clearer more towards the end/


Disclaimer: I do not own any right, logos, catch phrases, or anything else in the matter of legal use of the manga bleach and its affiliates. I do however own the plot of this story, and only such.

I just borrow the stuff used in bleach and make no money by doing so.

A/N: so now that the legal crap is out of the way. It me again, . if you've read my Naru/Saku fics then you would know who I am. Otherwise, welcome new reader and or subscribers. I'm going to try and write my own Bleach fanfic as this idea has been plaguing my manuscript book for the longest time, my brain was wracked for even longer. Well, without further I do I give you my newest work, My Soul to Take.

MY SOUL TO TAKE

Prologue

Yes I was frightened, but at the same time I couldn't look away. It was like a car crash on the side of the highway, you just couldn't help but to slow down and take a long look at it.

So there I was, eyes locked on to the sight in front of me. My palms had started to get very sweaty and my brow was starting to as well. I honestly had thought for a second of backing away slowly and cutting the whole thing off, never to come back.

But my feet had remained planted on the ground they stood on, no indication of them even wanting to budge from that stop to remove myself from that location. Well… my body had made its decision, now for my mind to hopefully either follow suit, or just take over.

My mind just wouldn't though as thoughts had run amok in my head. The thing was, the number of good scenarios just didn't even come close to the drastically huge number of bad ones. They weren't the 'slap on the wrist' bad ones, but the ones that could seriously end with my death…

But that horrid sight, that same frightening sight, had not changed its distance, the same distance that luckily kept me and it apart. But my eyes had just locked on to that sight to hard… that even after moving my head to the side, my eyes just remained solely focus on that sight. It was a horrid sight, don't get me wrong but… it was at the same time beautiful and majestic.

I tried to come up with reasons as to why I honestly felt that way, and when I really thought hard about it, I did come up with a few reasons. But I still felt that the reason could have easily just been I wanted to see that sight and those were just the feeling that were commonly associated with those feeling. Plain and simple right?

Maybe I was right… or maybe I was wrong and that I was just lying to myself the entire time. Maybe I really didn't want to see the sight, maybe instinct wanted me to leave. But maybe it was those feeling from indescribable and untraceable origins had taken over and kept me starting against my will. I just couldn't figure it out, I just didn't know at all.

What I did know though was that the level of fear within my system had rapidly rose when that same horrid yet beautiful and frightening yet majestic sight exchanged glances at me and started to head in my direction. It would of course be then that my mind would make its decision. It would, like my legs had done before, not budge and not falter and run away even though quaked with fear.

Call me dumb, hell even call me a retard. If I really wanted to, I could have run by now. I could have been long gone and have never turned back. I could have ended it right there. But no, I remained, I was going to see this through. That was who I am, that's what made me me, Kurosaki Ichigo.

A/N final: well, that's the prologue, so for being so damn vague, but I had to be, so I could do this. If you feel you know what has left Ichigo like that, or just have an idea to throw out there, go ahead. It kind of a mini contest that I'm putting out there. If you get it right or is the one person to come the closest, you will be in my "Winners" section on my page and get notarization in the next chapter You have to be a member of though...

Thank you for reading, much appreciated, and I'd be even happier if peoples would review.

JaNe.


End file.
